scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Novayan client states
DISCLAMER AND NOTE: To any reading this, this page containing a list of Novaya's client states is not to be taken very seriously as it is for roleplaying purposes. This may be political but this is not supposed to offend those reading this article. If you have issues, then leave this page immediately. This list of Novayan client states comprise nations that were under the control of Novaya. This is a what-if universe where Novaya (especially the Novayan Commonwealth) decided to put these nations under its direct control as a result of its status as a superpower due to its seemingly-invincible but not-used-haphazardly military. Despite the rumors that the Novayan Armed Forces is seemingly invincible and backed by a military-industrial complex, Novayan military presence in these client states were at an all-time low; their presence is due to the client states' fears that Novaya will punish them for their insolence and wants to please the Novayans in order to avoid Novaya's wrath despite the Novayan government saying otherwise. These nations follow a list of rules the Novayan Commonwealth implemented. Background, characteristics and history The Novayan Commonwealth have been an autonomous commonwealth under the United States from 1891 until 1945. However, its involvement in World War II, especially the defense of Novaya and its expeditionary forces in the Western and Eastern European Fronts establish the myth of the Novayan Armed Forces being a seemingly invincible force, a myth that was debunked by the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. However, Operation Songbird, a Novayan operation that saw the establishment of five colonies in Antarctica in the year 1948, gave Novaya access to different parts of the Southern Pacific, Southern Atlantic, and Indian Oceans and the ability to project its force. As a reluctant member-state of the United Nations, the Novayan Commonwealth was uncertain, concerned and worried that the UN will not function as intended due to the cold war between the USA and the USSR, and so Novaya takes a backseat, called to action only if the United Nations requests of it. It was not until that the Novayan Commonwealth's military role in World War II, the expansion of its military-industrial complex and its force projection capability did Novaya's military might became the supposed seemingly invincible force it have become today. History The Republic of Haiti have been the first nation to bow down to the Novayan Commonwealth after receiving its condemnation and threats to impose sanctions, which, to Duvalier, if was not enough to make him bow, the Novayan Commonwealth will deploy its forces to supposedly crush it; to save his nation and preserve his dignity, he pledged his and his nation's loyalty to Novaya, which begrudgingly accepts. The second nation to bow down to Novaya is the Republic of Cochinchina, a republic neighboring South Vietnam, Tonkin and North Vietnam. The Cochinchinese government's anticommunist attitude, which is similar to the South Vietnamese attitude, led to Novaya intervening in the conflict that resulted in Cochinchina's anticommunist regime with a more honest government under Ngo Giap Nguyen. Portugal, also known as Estado Novo or the New State, is the third nation to owe its loyalty to Novaya. It saw a Carnation Revolution that led to the establishment of a pro-Novayan regime in order to preserve Portugal's dignity from the might of Novaya's armed forces. The fourth nation to bend its knee to Novaya in the 1970s is El Salvador, which was experiencing a civil war after the Novayan Commonwealth announced its intent of intervening diplomatically in El Salvador in response to the assassination of archbishop Oscar Romero. This announcement, the El Salvadoran government fearing that the failure of diplomacy will result in Novaya deploying its military to crush both sides in the civil war, saw El Salvador capitulating to Novaya. Under the belief that Novaya will turn its attention to Chile after dealing with El Salvador, the Chilean military regime pledged its allegiance to Novaya as its members vow to listen to the Novayan government's words. These events worry the Novayan Commonwealth, as it did not foresee its supposed military might would make these nations kneel before it and its forces. The fact its establishment of nine lunar moonbases did not help at all. Months of deliberations and debates soon led to the Novayan Commonwealth telling its client states to heed its words and not cause any headaches. In response to the Argentine takeover of the Falklands Island, the Novayan Commonwealth deployed its Antarctic forces to aid the United Kingdom's task force in taking back the Falklands Island during the Falklands War, which saw the liberation from Argentine control of the Falklands Island. Novaya's military intervention and involvement caused Argentina's National Reorganization Process to surrender and then resign only to be reestablished. This event finally result in a heated debate between members of the Novayan government, Novayan Admiralty and High Command, and the Grand Marshal. Finally, after three months of deliberations and debates, the Novayan government established its list of rules to its client states, which were told to follow the rules. In 1995, the Novayan government provided each client state with a referendum where their governments were asked if they wished to become independent. The outcome surprises the Novayan government: the client states all voted to become quasi-independent with Novaya acting as their overseer. The Novayan government accepts the outcome due to several factors: its economic assistance to the client states, modernizaiton of the client states, the improvement of living conditions, creative ways of settling disputes, and their perception of Novaya as a benefactor that sought to improve their peoples' lives and help their peoples. Characteristics Novaya's client states were known for being subordinate, subvervient, and loyal to the Novayan Commonwealth; as part of an outreach program to these nations, these attributes were decreased to lessen the government's headaches. While they were still client states to a fault, they were given freedom in their own doing so long as the rules were followed. The most defining trait of the Novayan client states is the anocracy their governments have always been. Patterned after the Novayan Commonwealth's anocratic government in the form of a hereditary military dictatorship with democracy, these nations follow the Novayan example of an anocracy - be it a democratic government or an authoritarian regime - and combined it with certain types of democracy. The client states, under the directions of the Novayan government, passed policies and laws that were beneficial. Trash and garbage were reduced, reused, recycled and recovered, budget money were spent on education, living conditions, infrastructure and healthcare. The client states' police forces were made to protect and serve the people. Illegal logging and mining were outlawed under the legal rule that only logging companies and mining companies were licensed and permitted. Vehicles, especially air and land vehicles, were to have low or no carbon emissions in order to meet meet specifications and qualifications. Hard quotas were made to preserve fish populations and to preserve animal populations. While controversial, worker cooperatives were used to resolve disputes between landowners and tenant farmers. Renewable energy sources - such as wind turbines, solar panel arrays, biofuels, and hydropower - were used to power buildings. Novaya's client states usually perform joint military exercises taking place at Antarctica and help patrol the coasts and borders and man border outposts in the case of drug or human trafficking. In each client state, civilians at and above age 16 were to participate in Basic Citizen's Military Training even though it is optional; in the case of high-school drop-outs, however, high school dropouts join their nation's military through the BCMT which would allow them to get a job. In addition to this, Novaya's client states, with advice from the Novayan government's representatives, provide incentives for dropouts to attend special government-owned schools. Another defining trait of these client states is the government-owned, Novayan-moderated website hotline and reporting system which is used by civilians to report crimes and unfair or shady practices. An undercover investigations team were sent to question and then impose fines on those whose practices were shady or unfair. Should any trials be stalled or ended in the perpetrators of shady or unfair practices not sentenced as a result of corruption, graft or bribery, the people will send a message to the Novayan government for intervention to resolve the issue(s) at hand. A third defining trait of the client states is how involved they were in the aerospace/interplanetary stage. Each client state's main airports have a small amount of passenger spaceplanes that have been maintained by Novayan maintenance crews and crewed by pilots trained and experienced in piloting spaceplanes. Each client state have an interplanetary settlement or two, maintained by Novayan lunar crews. Argentina The Republic of Argentina, officially the Argentina Republic and commonly Argentina, is a country in South America under Novayan control. Sharing the bulk of the Southern Cone with Chile, another Novayan client state, to the west, the country is bordered by Bolivia and Paraguay to the north, Brazil to the northeast, Uruguay and the South Atlantic Ocean to the east, and the Drake Passage to the south. It became a client state of Novaya after the latter nation assisted the United Kingdom in taking back the Falklands Island from the Argentines, who immediately capitulate not long after the Falklands War's end out of fear the Novayans will brutally punish them. The Republic of Argentina is a federal semi-presidential constitutional republic under an anocracy in the form of a hereditary military dictatorship. It is currently led by Maria Jazmin Peron. History When Argentina, under the leadership of the National Reorganization Process, a military regime governing the nation, occupied the Falklands Island, it elicit a response from the United Kingdom and the Novayan Commonwealth. As a result of a joint military operation between a UK task force and elements of the Novayan Antarctic Forces the Falklands Island was retaken. Fears of the invincible Novayan military conquering Argentina among the Argentine government and people led to the National Reorganization Process capitulating to the Novayan Commonwealth and immediately resigned before the Novayan government could make a response. The capitulation of Argentina and the immediate resignation of the National Reorganization Process soon alarmed the Novayan Commonwealth, which demanded that a government be set up immediately before the nation would collapse on itself but is forced to occupy the nation for a year. Through this occupation, the Novayan military restored order, freed the innocent people who were falsely jailed or imprisoned, and established a proper government. However, out of fear towards Novaya's supposed military might, the people made the resigned members of the National Reorganization Process to take up their offices again. The resulting dilemma forces the Novayan government to impose rules the Argentines would follow. Chile The Republic of Chile, officially the Chilean Republic and commonly Chile, is a country in South America occupying a long, narrow strip of land between the Andes to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. It shares the Southern Cone with Argentina to the east and bordered by Peru to the north, Bolivia to the northeast, and the Drake Passage to the south. It is regarded as a satellite state of the Novayan Commonwealth. The Republic of Chile is a unitary presidential constitutional republic under a military anocracy. It is led by General Augusta Pinochet. It is known for its agricultura, mining and services industries, which provided Chile with a large amount of income. History The Republic of Chile has been known for being one of the Southern Cone's right-wing proponents of Operation Condor, a United States-backed campaign of political repression and state terror involving assassinations of opponents and intelligence operations which was heavily condemned by the Novayan Commonwealth. When Salvador Allende was killed in a coup d'etat in 1973, the Novayan government issues a proclamation of condemnation against the coup d'etat and right-wing groups before announcing its intent of deploying forces to evacuate its civilians stuck in Chile by deploying elements of the 2nd Novayan Naval Fleet to Chile. When news spread of Novaya's military intervention, Chilean junta members were shaken to the core who ordered the Chilean Navy and Air Force to defend their homeland against the Novayan invaders. When the 2nd Novayan Naval Fleet was attacked by the Chilean Navy and Air Force, elements of the 3rd Novayan Naval Fleet and the 8th Novayan Naval Fleet have been deployed in response to aid the 2nd Novayan Naval Fleet which, upon being attacked again, led to the decimation of the Chilean Navy and Air Force. Once word spreads to Chile, the junta members fear that it was only a matter of time before the Novayans punish them for their attacks on the 2nd Novayan Fleet, whose intent, on the government's orders, were to evacuate Novayan civilians. After hours of debates on what to do, the junta members agreed that, to preserve Chile's dignity and integrity, Chile bow before Novaya. The Chilean government's announcement of capitulation before Novaya brought great anger, confusion and shock among Chileans, but the announcement baffled the Novayans especially the Novayan civilians, who thought of being evacuated from Chile. Novayan leaders debated on what to do in order to respond to this turn of events. After several debates the Novayan government sent its representative to Chile to discuss terms with the Chilean junta. A week of talks ensues, and the Novayan representative reported to the Novayan government of what have transpired. Learning that Chile is willing to serve the Novayans and listen to them as well, the Novayan government reluctantly and hesitantly agrees. During this time, the Novayan Commonwealth helped repair and build infastructure, provide teachers to schools which may have experienced troubles and advice to government officials, establish new houses, and expand the agricultural industry. Land were evenly distributed to farmers and tenants, with some forming worker cooperatives, which is directly linked to communism, as a result of the Novayan government resolving disputes. In 1995, a federal referendum was formed to decide whether the client states wish to become independent again. In an unexpected landslide, the client states voted to make Novaya their overseer state while still retaining as quasi-independent, quasi-client states. The outcome surprised the Novayan government, which were even more surprised when the client states sees Novaya not just as an oppressor but a benefactor. A few days of debates led to the Novayan government agreeing to become its overseer. German Empire The German Empire, officially Imperial Germany, the Deutsches Kaiserreich, Zweites Deutsches Kaiserreich and commonly Germany, is a country in central Europe. It is bordered by Denmark, the Benelux, France, Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Poland, Lithuania and Denmark. The German Empire is a federal parliamentary semi-constitutional monarchy under a military dictatorship. The current monarch of the German Empire is Kaiser Frederick IV and the current leader is Generalfeldmarschall Hans Otto Gunther von Blavatsky. History The German Empire has been an inspiration for the Novayans, whose militarism were patterned after the Prussian sense of militarism. After Germany's surrender, however, the Novayans sees the Treaty of Versailles, which is more harsh due to Britain's and France's demands for compromise, as anathema and sought to bring back the German Empire to the point it condemned the United Kingdom and France for their hypocrisy leading to the Treaty of Ankara, which only calls for the establishment of an independent Kingdom of Kurdistan. During the Interwar period the Novayans contacted the German National People's Party, or Deutschnationale Volkspartei (DNVP), which sought to bring back the monarchy. At first the alliance fell through due to the DNVP's antisemitism but went through when the DNVP, realizing its antisemitism alienates their Novayan allies, abandoned their antisemitic sentiments. When the Nazi Party rose to power, it serves as a major catalyst for the Novayans to realize that the Treaty of Versailles is the cause of the Nazi rise to power and, in response, proceeded to militarize and industrialize and collaborate with the DNVP and royalist elements, leading to the Novayan Commonwealth adopting and manufacturing German military equipment. 200,000 Novayan soldiers were sent to the United States in preparations for the liberation of Germany. After World War II began, the United Kingdom and France contacted Novaya with promises of dismantling the Versailles Treaty. The Novayan government agreed but gave the two western nations written promises where they agree to give Novaya a much greater voice in deciding Germany's and Prussia's fate, dismantling the Versailles Treaty, exonerating and restoring the German Empire, and giving Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS regulars, foreign conscripts and volunteers to the Novayan Armed Forces. The Novayan government and the Soviet Union agreed to collaborate for the second time since their first interactions and collaboration during the Russian Civil War, which saw the Romanovs, Siberian Army, Provisional All-Russian Government, Admiral Kolchak and the Pepelyayevs being given to the Novayans. This time, the 100,000 Novayan soldiers were sent to the Soviet Union as part of a debt the Novayans owe to the Soviets. By Germany's defeat, Novaya, now part of the Allied Control Council, received the promises it deserved during and after the occupational period but did not expect Germany to be split into three: West Germany (Federal Republic of Germany), East Germany (German Democratic Republic), and South Germany (officially the German Empire and composed of Flensburg and Bavaria). Novaya's reconstruction of South Germany helped bring it back to pre-WWII levels the same way Adolf Hitler did to help aid the recovery of the German economy. South Germany is involved in the Carnation Revolution where the Novayans and South Germans helped aid anti-Estado Novo groups in overthrowing the National Union-led government, which was replaced with a pro-Novayan regime that dismays the Novayan Commonwealth. It is also involved in the Space Race where it collaborated with Novaya in establishing lunar colonies. By 1991, the three German nations were reunified as the German Empire. Although it was given independence, it is still a client state, albeit an independent one, with Novaya acting as its overseer state. Haiti Haiti, officially the Republic of Haiti and the Haitian Republic, is a coiuntry located on the island of Hispaniola in the Great Antilles archipelago of the Caribbean Sea, to the east of Cuba and Jamaica and south of the Bahamas and the Turks and Cacos Islands. It occupies the western three-eighths of the island which it shares with the Dominican Republic. To its south-west lies the small island of Navassa Island. Haiti became a client state in late 1962 when Francois Duvalier, president of Haiti at that time, came out of a coma. As a result of this, president Duvalier, fearing the Novayan Commonwealth and its powerful military might will crush his nation for committing atrocities after receiving its condemnation, announced that Haiti will hereby submit to the will of the Novayan Commonwealth and its military and he will listen to whatever the Novayan government says. The Republic of Haiti is a unitary semi-presidential republic under an anocracy in the form of a hereditary dictatorship. Francoise Duvalier, a female descendant of Francois Duvalier, is the current President of Haiti. History After coming out of a coma for nine hours, President Francois Duvalier, whose mental health have been affected by a heart attack, rigged the elections to make him President for Life that led to him leading a totalitarian regime which saw human rights abuses. In late 1962, when word of the human rights violations and abuses by the Duvalier government reached Novaya's ears, the Novayan government, which is still preparing for the New Home Initiative, issued its condemnation against the Duvalier regime, demanding that it cease its abuse immediately and permit fair and free elections or face sanctions. President Duvalier, fearing that the Novayan Commonwealth will unleash its full military power upon Haiti, quickly starts a referendum that was rigged to favor subordinacy to the Novayan Commonwealth, leading to him announcing that Haiti is forever and will be under the will and whims of Novaya, promising that he will listen to what they say. This dilemma shocked the Novayan government as it has not anticipated President Duvalier to pledge his and his nation's loyalty to Novaya, which is unprepared for such a thing. After days of deliberations between Novayan officials, military leaders and the Grand Marshal, the Novayan government announce that it has accepted, albeit begrudgingly, its allegiance in the condition that it must follow its rules; its first official order to President Duvalier is to seek psychiatric, religious and medical help, which improved his mental health. Following the style of the Norsoutha-Tomoshima families and the Novayan government, President Duvalier changed the government to an anocracy with a family dictatorship; fair and free elections were permitted but the position of President is forever bestowed to only the Duvalier family. Japan The State of Japan is an island country located in East Asia. It is bordered by the Sea of Japan to the west and the Pacific Ocean to the east, and spans more than 3,000 kilometers along the coast of the continent from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Philippine Sea to the south. The State of Japan is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy with the Emperor maintaining a ceremonial role. Even though Japan experienced record economic growth, is the world's third largest economy and the fourth largest importer and exporter, enjoys high levels of education and the second highest life expectancy in the world, it is currently experiencing a population decline due to low birth rates. After the Novayan Commonwealth's arrival, Japan is a client state with a Novayan-mandated, democratically-elected government. The Japan Self-Defense Forces, although being under the Prime Minister of Japan, is technically a part of the Novayan Armed Forces, with the latter augmenting the JSDF in maintaining law and order. Reconstruction in Japan is still underway. History When the Spellcross War began, Japan did not respond to it due to the loss of land as a result of the earthquakes, tsunamis and storms that preceded the Spellcross War. A few years after the end of the Spellcross War, Japan's living conditions worsened until the arrival of the Novayan Commonwealth, which has already rebuilt in less than a few years. The Novayan Armed Forces occupied the broken Japanese nation and sets up a military government, with the head being the Chief of Staff, Joint Staff, and then a Novayan military officer. Under Novayan military administration, Japan experienced reconstruction of a massive scale unlike during the 20th century due to the presence of Novayan youkais and fairies and delivery of lunar resources from Novaya's colonies. During the reconstruction period, Novaya implemented strict policies: a mandatory one-child policy, widespread martial law, nightly curfews, strict rationing, and joint military-police raids against centers of criminal activity; opportunities and resources were afforded only to those who have the expertise and knowledge in reconstruction. All but the anti-crime raids policies have been rescinded once delivery of humanitarian supplies to the beleaguered Japanese people began, food, medicine and amenity distribution networks were set up, and the implementation of the Yukari Law. The Japan Self-Defense Forces, although intended for peacekeeping and humanitarian missions, has been augmented by the Novayan Armed Forces which also used the JSDF in a variety of ways - the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force is used to help rebuild and construct buildings and infrastructure and maintain public order, the Japan Air Self-Defense Force is used to patrol Japanese airspace and transport materials in conjunction with the Novayan Air Force, and the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force is used to transport nitrogen tanks to Antarctica to help stop the melting of the polar ice caps and patrol its home waters in conjunction with the Novayan Navy for any pirate or marauder attacks. This leads to the establishment of the Blue Mermaids, a transnational peacekeeping and rescue force composed solely of women, with female-only maritime schools set up to help train young girls who aspire to become Blue Mermaids. Due to repeated aradama attacks, the Novayan military government in Japan orders the reactivation of the Tojis and the Special Sword Administration Bureau, which is now ordered to train the next generation Tojis and deploy them in conjunction with Novayan youkais and fairies in combating hostile aradama. To help aid in the recovery of the Japanese economy, solar panel array farms, wind turbines, and geothermal generators were set up. Industries, factories, workshops and manufactories, especially those with robotics, were restarted, recovered and rebuilt. On the suggestion of some corporate executives, idol projects were established; the idea of using students as school idol singers is radical to Novayans and their perception of corporations being "corrupt" is instilled in the Novayans' minds but the projects provided a large amount of income. The Kagoshima Space Center was recovered and rebuilt for the launching of rockets and several industrial sectors were geared into building interplanetary transportation infrastructure in collaboration with SpaceX: fully-reusable launch vehicles, human-rated spacecraft, on-orbit propellant tankers, rapid-turnaround launch/landing mounts, and local production of rocket fuel on the Moon and Mars via in situ resource utilization. New schools were set up, especially Novayan-owned schools, to help prepare the younger Japanese people for their future jobs. The most important, however, is the Yukari Law, where students reaching age 16 were each given a compatible marriage partner, to combat low birth rates. Measures were made to determine the sexuality and chemistry of these Japanese students. Novayan and Japanese soldiers were deployed to schools to prevent bullying; any bullies will be arrested. After the discovery of the Underground Theater in Chiba and the exposure of the Stage Girls' secret, then currently the capital of Japan and the seat of power of the Novayan military administration, the Novayan Commonwealth placed it, the Stage Girls and their families, the overseers of the Underground Theater, and a talking giraffe under its protection. Formations Novaya Argentina Chile El Salvador Germany Haiti Japan